Mi vida
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Esta es la vida de un oficial, la de un zorro, mi vida... La vida de Nicholas Wilde. (Serie de Shots basados y adaptados en eventos que vive su autor)
1. Chapter 1

**Descubrimiento**

 **Zootopia no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Simplemente los tomé prestados por la fuerza.**

* * *

Al parecer no todo era acción en la vida de un policía.

Las horas pasaban muy lento cuando se trataba de hacer informes, y vaya que tenían mucho trabajo, el dúo dinámico de la ciudad de Zootopia, la pareja de policías favorita en toda la estación, ahora se encontraba haciendo trabajo de oficina, archivando cada uno de sus casos resueltos en el tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos, es decir, un año.

Cinco minutos parecían una eternidad, y ya llevaban tres horas trabajando. Cualquier animal podría tolerar eso, pero no un zorro... El tenerlo en un solo lugar, sin hacer más movimiento que el de sus dedos teclear cada tecla del maldito teclado de la maldita computadora era un infierno, era como tener a un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, cuando lo que realmente necesita es volar.

El necesitaba acción.

O por lo menos distraerse, entretenerse con algo.

Tanto fue su aburrimiento que decidió entrar a Zoobook y ver las ultimas tendencias en las redes sociales, o ver imágenes graciosas publicadas por su amigo Finnick. Pero no, en lugar de eso, veía publicaciones de Benjamín sobre Gazelle, a Flash subiendo selfie's en el trabajo, a Judy dando me gusta en las publicaciones de la ZPD.

 _"Un momento..."_ – Pensó.

Reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y volteando a ver a su orejuda compañera, pudo verla, recargada sobe su pata revisando su perfil de Zoobook. Estaba en las mismas.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, estaba cansada de estar sentada en esa silla, daría lo que fuera por salir de ese lugar, no es que no le gustara, simplemente el trabajo tras un escritorio no era lo suyo.

Ella necesitaba acción.

– ¿Qué haces zanahorias?

La voz de su narigudo amigo a su nuca la había tomado desprevenida, por lo que dio un respingo y cerró rápidamente su cuenta.

– ¡EH...! YO... ¡Nada!

El nerviosismo y sus mejillas ruborizadas podían verse a kilómetros de distancia. Hasta un topo podía verlos.

– Estás aburrida ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Cuestionó fingiendo estar ofendida – Puf... Para nada, me encanta trabajar.

– Por favor... No me engañas, estás hablando con un zorro – Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacia una de sus orejas – Se que te gustaría salir y tener acción.

Tal vez fue la cercanía de el, tal vez fue el tono sugerente con el que habló, o tal vez fue su aliento chocando contra su sedoso pelaje. Pero Judy se había encogido de un hombro, tratando de esconderse, y eso Nick lo había notado.

– Claro que no, debo terminar mi trabajo, así como tu debes terminar el tuyo... – Habló recuperando la compostura.

Tal orden fue tomada más bien como una sugerencia, por lo que las palabras de la coneja salieron igual de rápido que como entraron a su cerebro.

– ¿Estás segura? – Dijo del otro lado de Judy.

Y la reacción de ella, fue la misma.

– SI – Respondió firme – Ahora déjame trabajar.

Trató de centrar su atención en su ordenador, pero la insistencia del zorro era mucha, y al parecer había descubierto la piedra filosofal.

– ¿Muy segura pelusa? – Dijo esta vez posando suavemente su pata en el cuello de la coneja.

Y no era para menos la reacción que esperaba. Judy se había vuelto a encoger, tratando de quitarse de encima las garras de Nick.

– Por favor... – Trataba de sonar lo más seria posible, aunque una risa ahogada había amenazado con salir – Déjame trabajar.

– ¿Para qué trabajar? – Ahora había colocado ambas patas en los hombros de Judy, y de igual manera se había encogido, pero esta vez no la había soltado – Hagamos algo divertido – Dijo masajeando lentamente sus hombros.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba de oreja a oreja, estaba más que complacido, el ver como se retorcía en su asiento era un deleite para su ego.

– Nick... – Hablaba entrecortada – Por favor... Para... ¡No hagas eso!

– Solo te estoy dando un masaje... – Fingía inocencia – No me digas que esto te está provocando...

De no ser porque no se podía mover le hubiera propinado un golpe en su hocico por su indecencia.

– ¡NO ES ESO! – Trataba de contenerse, pero estaba a punto de estallar – !NICK! JAJAJA... ¡ME HACES COSQUILLAS! JAJAJA...

Una pequeña lágrima de su ojo, un silencio entre ambos y una mirada seductora por parte del zorro, era suficiente para saber que la había regado... ahora no podría escapar de él tan fácil.

– Noo... Ni se te ocurra – Las garras del oficial indicaban que la cacharía y no la dejaría en paz – ¿Nick...?

1...

2...

3

– ¡NO! AHAJAJAJA... NICK BASTA HAHAHA... ¡POR FAVOR!

Las patas del vulpino recorrían todo su cuerpo, cuerpo que se retorcía de forma incontrolable.

– ¡YA PARA! AHJIJIJI... ¡HABLO ENSERIO!

– No parece que lo digas enserio

– ¡HABLO... AJAJA... MUY... JIJIJI... ENSERIO!

La cosa no hubiera acabado pronto, de no ser porque el sonido del abrir de la puerta se escucho en la oficina. y en un dos por tres ambos estaban en sus respectivos asientos fingiendo hacer trabajo, fingiendo que nada había pasado y que estaban bien.

No era mas que Lobato entrando por su abrigo, que al parecer lo había olvidado el día de ayer.

– Nos vemos mañana chicos – Dijo el lobo despidiéndose desde la entrada de las oficinas.

– Nos vemos.

– Hasta mañana.

Dijeron al unisono.

Solo el ruido del teclado era perceptible para ambos, ambos escribían lo que sea que estaban archivando. Pero las patas de uno dejaron su labor, llamando la atención del otro.

– ¿Nick? ¿Por qué paras?

Viendo desde el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como aquellos ojos verdes la saboreaban con malicia, una sonrisa que mostraba claramente que sus intenciones no son buenas, y el juguetear de sus dedos le indicaban que sería un largo día.

FIN

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia inspirada en una experiencia propia, claro, le alteré unas cosas para que quede mejor, pero en esencia es lo mismo.**

 **Noticias:**

 **Lamento si no he actualizado una de las historias que manejo, he estado muy ocupado durante el mes de febrero, y apenas me estoy liberando. Un poco.**

 **Saludos y sí crees que este one-shot merece review pon uno, sí crees que merece continuación ponlo en un review, sí crees que debo matarme ponlo en un review, sí hay algo que no te parezca ponlo en un review, y sí crees en santa Claus... Ponlo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pan y circo pal pueblo. Me convencieron de continuar con la serie de One-shots que, aclaro, están inspiradas y basadas en eventos que vivo, solo que no me había ocurrido nada interesante o que pudiese adaptar. Hasta hace unos días.

Comencemos. Continuación de descubrimiento.

Habilidades

Zootopia y sus personajes no me perteneces. Esta historia si.

* * *

Es bien sabido que Judy Hopps, era una hembra modelo, un animal a seguir. Su carisma, era superado por su belleza, y su belleza solo era superada por su determinación y sus ganas de hacer de este, un mundo mejor.

No solo eso, también un animal con ideales, que ayuda y protege a quien lo necesita. Familiar. Trabajadora. Soñadora.

Sin duda poseía muchas cualidades que la hacían alguien única, cualidades que la han puesto en el lugar donde está. En el cuarto de Nick.

Pero... ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Contadas son las ocasiones en las que Judy visitaba al zorro a su departamento. Ya sea para ver una película juntos, una comida ocasional, apoyo moral antes o después de una cita. sin duda llevaban una amistad muy estrecha. Solo que esta vez... No era nada de eso.

El pelaje de Nick se erizaba ante el suave tacto de las patas de la coneja. Pequeños y casi imperceptibles espasmos surgían de su espalda.

Las pequeñas patas de Judy subían y bajaban suavemente, masajeando cierta parte que es muy sensible ¡SI! Nick tenía el torso descubierto y los pantalones levemente bajados.

– ¡Enserio que eres buena! – Dijo Nick acostado mientras levantaba levemente la cabeza para ver a la coneja.

– Je... ¿Gracias?

No era como que estuviese haciendo la cosa más común del mundo, y menos esperaba que le dijera ¿Un cumplido?

– No, hablo enserio, parece que tienes talento natural – Le contestó mientras reposaba su cabeza en la almohada.

– Talento natural... Puf... Se le llama practica.

– ¿Practica? – Ese comentario había tomado por sorpresa al zorro – ¿Entonces no soy al primero qué atiendes?

Judy solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con su labor.

– Déjame adivinar... – Continuó hablando – ¿Cosas de conejos?

– Así es – Sus ojos amatistas no dejaban de ver su objetivo.

– ¿Herencia familiar?

– Nick, por favor, no te muevas.

Nick solo se acomodó en mejor posición y dejó que todo siguiera como iba. Apenas pasaron dos minutos, cuando...

– ¡Auch!

– Perdón ¿Te lastimé?

– Si un poquis...

– Lo siento.

Y unos segundos más tarde...

– ¡Ah...! ¡Hopps! Las garritas

– Perdón.

– Por favor zanahorias hazlo con cuidado.

– Uy... Que delicado – El pequeño y sutil tono sarcástico con que Judy habló era una de las cosas que le había aprendido al zorro, entre otras.

– Es una parte sensible ¡Ah...!

El leve apretón de las patas de Judy lo había tomado desprevenido.

– Upss... Lo siento.

– Dime ¿acaso así tratabas a tus otras victimas? ¡Ah...! ¿Puedes ser más cuidadosa? ¿Creí tenías practica?

– No con zorros.

– Son otros tamaños ¿No es así? ¡Ah...!

– Son más chillones.

– Sí lo hicieras con cariño... ¡Ah...!

– Sí tu no hubieras tomado el papel de "macho puedo con todo" – Comenzó a regañar a su amigo – "no necesitas llamar a un especialista" no estarías con la cola quemada.

– La válvula del calentador estaba atascada, solo tenía que sacarla.

– Solo eso, pero no sabías...

– Echando a perder se aprende, ahora se que primero debo de vaciar la cisterna.

– ¡No lo harás! – Su voz era firme, eran raros los momentos en los que Judy se irritaba – ¡No estaré poniéndote pomada en tu "preciada" cola cada vez que quieras arreglar algo por tu propia cuenta!

– ¡JA! Ni dudaste en venir cuando te llame – El típico tono coqueto de Nick estaba por salir – No querías dejar pasar la oportunidad de tocar a este apuesto zorro.

Judy solo frunció el ceño y con una media sonrisa, un tanto fingida hizo algo de lo que no se arrepentiría. Sujetando firmemente la cola de Nick, se preparó para escuchar un potente...

– ¡AGHH...!

FIN

* * *

Bien, aquí tienen esta segunda entrega de pequeños y crueles momentos de este par de animales.

Ya saben, sí quieren dejar un review, háganlo, sí están conformes con la historia, sí creen que deba cambiar algo, sí hay un error de escritura o de otro tipo, sí creen que el horóscopo es real, sí creen que Chabelo va a asistir al funeral de todos nosotros... Ya saben, déjenlo en un review.

Saludos y me despido por el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto, y para ser sincero tenía que poner este capítulo, perteneciente a una serie de one-shots inspiradas en eventos que vivo día a día. Bueno no los aburro con más, sigamos.**

* * *

 **Gris**

 **Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta triste historia si.**

El agua descendía por todo su cuerpo, el interminable frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus hueso, la inmisericorde lluvia no daba tregua a la ciudad. Eran de esas noches que no debías salir, que es preferible quedarse en casa y disfrutar de una buena taza de café caliente, o chocolate, sea cual sea tu preferencia. Pero a él no le importaba que estuviese completamente empapado, quería que el agua se llevase todo...

Sus orejas caídas, su cola arrastraba y cargaba litros de agua. No le importaba que estuviese arruinando su mejor atuendo. Esa noche realmente se había esforzado, había tomado toda la tarde en arreglarse, Siguiendo un par de consejos de un chita bonachón, Nick había vestido un pantalón de vestir tipo recto color gris, una camisa de manga larga azul marino, con las mangas extendidas, no recogidas, y sí lo iba a hacer que fuese durante la cena. Así es Nick tenía una cita. Y aun recordaba las palabras y sugerencias que le daba.

 _"Se gentil, y no digas chistes, te lo digo enserio, son pésimos... Por favor no te pongas una de tus distintivas corbatas, esto va enserio... Y_ _lleva un suéter, que no sea del mismo tono de azul que la camisa, tal vez te sea útil..."_

Pero no le sirvió en lo absoluto, ahora solo le estorbaba.

Su mirada iba perdida en el gris del pavimento, solo quería acabar con el día, quería llegar y dormir hasta que llegue año nuevo. Sin duda hoy había sido uno de los días más largos que había tenido en su toda su vida.

Que importaba la ropa que había comprado para la ocasión, que importaba las horas que le tomó acicalar y peinar su pelaje, que importaba que ahora tuviese frío y sus patas ardieran de tanto caminar de distrito a distrito. Que importaba... sí al final del día vuelve a la misma y monótona vida solitaria que lleva, y siempre termina durmiendo en la misma cama, que aunque se viese espaciosa, se sentía vacía.

Un charco bajo sus patas comenzaba a formarse. Ya se encontraba fuera de su apartamento, pero no quería entrar... No quería tener que volver a ver ese pequeño espacio en el que vivía vacío.

 _"Han pasado muchos años..."_ \- Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido a su felino amigo - _"Jamás había intentado algo serio... Creo que ya es tiempo"_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo... La soledad acompañándolo en sus momentos más triste.

Solamente se dirigió al baño, se quitó aquel conjunto de ropa que no era para nada de su estilo y se dio una ducha rápida.

Ya con algo más cómodo se dirigió a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas esperando los segundos para quedarse dormido. Hasta que...

Ese sonido lo conocía perfectamente, había personalizado su celular para que sonara de cierto modo cada que cierta bola de pelo le mensajeara.

\- Hola Nick! Cómo va todo en la ciudad?

Judy había salido a Bunny Borrows por casi una semana, y todas las noches de 11:00 a 12:00 mensajeaba con su zorro favorito.

\- Hola Zanahorias - Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Ya sabes... lo de siempre. Todo es tan aburrido. Y tu? Qué tal te va en conejolandia?

De algún modo, sea el animo que tuviese, tenía chistes con los que molestar a su compañera.

\- Ja Ja En la mañana estuve ayudando a mi padre con la granja.

\- Cosechabas zanahorias, Zanahorias?

\- De hecho fueron moras, y si, voy a llevarte.

\- Me leíste la mente. Y qué más hiciste? Dudo que hayas cosechado moras todo el día.

\- Je Obviamente no. También hice otras cosas, pero... Tu primero, cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día?

Aquella leve sonrisa que tenía desapareció en un instante tras el recuerdo de él comprando en la tienda, de él preparándose para salir, de él siendo plantado tras esperar por horas.

\- Ya sabes como es aquí... - Prefería mantener eso para si - Ir a la estación, esperar a que el jefe búfalo mala cara te mande a parquímetros y pasar el día completamente aburrido.

\- Entonces no me pierdo de mucho.

\- Solo de la compañía de tu mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo... Hace poco había salido esa palabra de los labios de Judy. Mejor amigo... jamás pensó que alguien pudiera referirse a él como su mejor amigo.

\- Puedo aguantar unas horas más.

\- Qué? Ya mañana regresas?

\- Sipi... Estoy feliz y a la vez un poco triste.

\- Por qué? Se que extrañas a tu familia y eso, pero ya sabes que no importa a donde vayas, siempre van a estar contigo quienes te aman.

Era extraño que Nick apoyara y consolara de esta forma a Judy, pero se estaba volviendo más habitual en los últimos días.

\- Si gracias, lo sé pero no es eso.

\- Entonces?

\- Verás, te acuerdas que te dije que vendría a Borrows por que mi abuelo había enfermado, verdad?

\- Si, pero no dijiste en estos días él había mejorado?

\- Si, pero... Y sí es la última vez que lo veo? Sí cuando vuelva él ya no está? No sé Nick, me da miedo.

Hacía tiempo que Nick no se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera por el mismo. Hasta que cierta coneja se empezó a meter en su vida. Y realmente sentía empatía por ella, no se imaginaba la idea de un día llegar y encontrarla llorando desconsoladamente, simplemente le rompería el corazón.

\- Judy... No puedo decirte que todo estará bien, que regresarás y que todo seguirá tal y como te gusta. Es algo natural, y duele, pero no importa donde estén, o a donde vayan, no importa si no los ves... porque siempre estarán contigo, aunque no los veas, ellos estarán acompañándote en tu corazón.

1

2

3

\- Gracias Nick, en verdad agradezco tu apoyo, siempre tienes algo que decirme que me levante el ánimo.

\- Ya estás de sentimental ay... tu y tú especie.

\- Tenías que arruinar el momento? Torpe zorro.

\- Je Lo siento cariño.

\- No importa, dime Nick... Es cierto que tuviste una cita hoy? Me lo comentó Garraza.

Ese chita... La próxima vez pensaría bien sí es buena idea decirle a alguien sobre su vida y sus planes.

\- Si, pero... - Pensaba que decirle, sin duda Judy ahora tiene mucho en que pensar y hablarle de sus problemas... - No creo que sea mi tipo...

\- Ay Nick... Creí que llegaría y te vería de la pata con una linda zorrita, todo meloso y cariñoso con ella.

\- No te hagas ilusiones zanahorias... No haré esas ridiculeces en mi vida.

\- Je... como sea, estoy muy cansada, el trabajo de hoy fue simplemente agotador... iré a dormir... te escribiré mañana a primera hora... descansa Nicky

\- No es posible... Tu la enérgica e inagotable super policía Judy Hopps, está cansada?

1

2

3

No hubo respuesta. Realmente estaba agotada.

Un bufido salió del hocico del zorro, no creía que la coneja se hubiese quedado dormida tan rápido. Pero al menos le daba felicidad saber que llegaría mañana, que ella lo apreciara mucho, que aunque fuese un rato, un instante... estar en compañía de ella. Y eso lo hacía sonreír.

\- Descansa Judy.

No un mensaje, no era texto. Fueron los labios de Nick, susurrándole a la nada, antes de que se enrollara y quedara dormido con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

FIN

* * *

 **Bien, les gusto? si? no?**

 **Dejen cualquier comentario o duda que deseen.**

 **Qué les parece esta serie de fic´s?**

 **Y... no tengo mucho humor el día de hoy, así que será todo por el momento.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
